


Teenage Dream

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wraps his arms around Zayn and he spoon him and they go to sleep but before this Liam whisper in Zayn’s ear “You are my missing puzzle piece”, Zayn turn around and kiss him such love and said “I’m complete, you are my teenage dream”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic based in Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 “Yeah, I agree with that, this going to be the best summer ever, defainetly” Liam says when Louis was telling their plans for the summer, only the 6 of them, in a van, in a trip to France.

 “Li, I think that what you tried to say was definitely” Zayn say with a little laugh and with so much fond in his eyes.

“That was what I said” Liam respond totally clueless to his error.

 “You’re too cute” Zayn says while laughing and kissing Liam’s confuse face.

“God, you two are disgusting in love” Louis says “C’mon let start packing our things for the trip”

And then the three of them starting to walk toward Louis’ house.

They are 18 and madly stupid in love with each other. They’ve been planning this trip for almost 6 months, it’s a couple-ly trip, Zayn and Liam, Louis and Harry and Niall and Barbara, and they are just a bunch of teenagers so fond with each one of them than they want to spend their summer together in a van and in France.

 

They start the trip the next day. Louis in the pilot sit, Harry like the co-pilot (of course) and like DJ unofficially proclaimed (they bet that they would listen The 1975 album on repeat the next two hours until Louis yell at Harry and Harry would make the doggy’s eyes and Louis will beg for his forgiveness and they would listen The 1975 for the rest of the trip), Niall and Barbara are in the middle sit, cuddling and in charge of the snacks, while Liam in Zayn are in the backseat making out and Liam hugging his boyfriend while he sleep in Liam’s arms.

 And they spend all the trip like this, enjoying their friendship and the love of their lives.

 

 

They are 18 and with no worries at all.

 

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

They are in the hotel, in France.

They are in a room big enough for the 6 of them, Zayn and Liam get the double bed, while Louis Harry, Niall and Barbara are stick together in the king size bed (they lose the bet).

The six are chilling and relaxing after two and a half hours of a van trip. “Let’s go we need to go to the near pub to get drunk” Louis yells through the door of the bathroom dressed in his best clothes.

 “’M tired babe, let me nap” Harry’s rough voice says

“You can nap later babe, c’mon get up and change” and after a minute he says to Niall and Barbara “You too Irish man and Irish man’s lady, we need to get proper smashed tonight, Lovebirds up and shining in two minutes, c’mon lets go”

 The 5 do a sound of tiredness and they started to get ready. In the pub, they were sitting in a table big enough for the 6 of them. The first round was in Louis, all of them started with a beer, just to get in the mood, the second round was on Niall so the drinks get stronger.

 In the four round Zayn was a little dizzy and giggling for all the things that they were saying.

 “Do you want to dance with me?” Liam ask him in a whisper against his ear, if Zayn were a little less drunk he would say no, but he was a little drunk so he just think _Fuck this_.

They get up hand in hand and walked towards the crown and the dance floor, the song was some electronic hit with a good rhyme so they started dancing along with the music, when the music change to Magic’s new song Rude Liam hug Zayn from behind and start to sing the song in his ear really slowly and softly “Marry that boy, I gonna marry him anyway” Zayn was happy, with this boy and with his amazing friends, he was with his eyes closed and relaxing against Liam’s strong chest and feeling the music, when he open his eyes he see Harry and Louis making out in the middle of the dance floor, disgusting with their tongues all over the other face, ignoring everything and everyone. Niall was dancing with Barbara, their foreheads pressed together and his big hands in Barbara little waist and stealing kisses from her.

Yeah Zayn doesn’t want this night to finish.

 When they went back to their hotel room, they may or may not have waked up the other guests, because they were too drunk to give a fuck with the noise they were making when they went back, when the six are in the room each one of them wish’em good night and when to sleep.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

 The next day Louis and Harry decided to go to the Eifel Tower and have a romantic tour for it and the city.

 Niall and Barbara go to the restaurant and then they’ll go to do some shopping.

Zayn and Liam decided to go the beach to have some fun in the beach.

When Liam and Zayn arrive to the beach, it was a little desert, no people around so they look for a lonely spot near to the beach where they could’ve had a privacy and fun at the same time. They pack to have a picnic in the beach with some beers, so they won’t be starving when they come back to the hotel.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep let’s run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 Liam was surfing while Zayn was reading a book in the beach, relaxing and taking some sun for his already tan skin. He was wearing his glasses, they are more comfortable and Liam thinks that he look so sexy, so he likes to use them, When Liam was walking for the sand and letting his feet’s marks, he was and Zayn need to touch him so bad he looks like sex on legs, his chest hair wet, his skin looking like gold, he want to touch him, kiss him, and maybe more.

“Did you know that you look extremely hot when you are wet?” Zayn says with a smirk in his lips.

 “Uhmm, Maybe? You always said things like that you to make me blush” Liam answer with blush in his checks and sitting beside Zayn in his towel.

“But is the truth, you look so handsome and flushed for the sun, and you lips look like sin, fuck Liam the things I want to do to you.” Zayn says leading to Liam a bit and kissing his neck with an open mouth “Zayn, Zaaaayn” Liam says with a little moaning “We can do that, we are in the beach for god’s sake, let’s go to the hotel”

“But the others would be there” Zayn say while kissing Liam jaw and his lips softly, he is almost in Liam’s lap.

“We can rent another room c’mon I want you too” Liam says kissing him in the lips and standing up.

“Okay”

 

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 When they finally got their key to the new room the both of them were so horny and when they were inside they crashed their lips together all teeth and tongue but they didn’t care about it, Liam was pressed between Zayn’s body and the door and Zayn’s hands travel down his body and put them in the hem of Liam’s body lift it up his body, when he got Liam’s middle naked, he starting kissing his neck and slowly he went down toward Liam’s chest kissing his collarbone and his nipples, sucking on them and getting them hard, Liam’s was breathless but he managed to take off Zayn’s shirt exposing his chest and hip tattoos, Liam cup Zayn’s face to kiss him and whisper against his “Bed, need to suck you off” and Zayn nods and follow him to bed.

Liam lay down Zayn in the bed and started giving him kisses in his chest and going down until he could kiss Zayn’s heart tattoo in his lip, this is definitely his favorite tattoo, he open the bottom of his jeans and start to get it off, but they were ridiculously thigh, Why in earth was Zayn wearing skinny jeans in the beach? The world will never know, Liam thought, when he finally get Zayn’s jeans and boxers off he nuzzled his nose in Zayn warm skin, kissing his hip and then he stroke Zayn’s hard cock, Zayn let out a moan and trust his hips in Liam’s fist, Liam kiss his hip one more time and he was licking Zayn’s dick circling the head with his tongue “you look so good like this babe, all hard and needy for my mouth” Liam says with a lick in the underside of Zayn’s dick, “fuck, Li you can you please suck my dick, like now” Zayn says with a hand in Liam’s head “Course babe” and then Liam’s lips wrapped around his cock sucking in the tip and stocking the base with his hand.

Liam’s mouth is a gift of the heavens, Zayn thought, Liam was bobbing his head up and down in his dick sucking hard and with his hand he was massaging Zayn’s balls.

 Zayn was close he could feel in his lower abdomen, he pull Liam’s head off of his cock and he was coming in Liam’s face, his pretty and sinful lips were covering in cum and he looks so gorgeous like this.

 Zayn kissed him and suck his own cum of Liam’s mouth, he put his arms around Liam’s neck and they were pressed together, Zayn can feel Liam’s dick against his thigh, Zayn break the kiss and whisper in Liam’s jaw “Let me take of you Li” and then he was stroking Liam’s dick, massaging the base of his cock really slowly driving Liam crazy, he went like that a few more minutes until Liam start trusting in his fist begging for more and the Zayn bent to take Liam in his mouth bobbing his head up and down, sucking in his head and stroking Liam’s balls, Liam come like this, with Zayn’s mouth on his dick.

 When Zayn suck every drop, he let Liam’s dick and kiss him and both of them now are laying in the bed completely happy and satisfied.

 Liam wraps his arms around Zayn and he spoon him and they go to sleep but before this Liam whisper in Zayn’s ear “You are my missing puzzle piece”, Zayn turn around and kiss him such love and said “I’m complete, you are my teenage dream”

“You’re quoting Katy Perry, you sap but I love it” Liam says with a warm smile and stroking Zayn naked back.

 “I’m glad, good night Li”

 “Good night Zee”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr liamzquad.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome


End file.
